Better Than Her
by Starfire072302
Summary: After getting home from a case, Lucy finds Holly in Lockwood's room, folding clothes. This would be ordinary, but Holly is doing something... a bit odd. Lucy confronts her, and a row ensues. Holly says some nasty things. What does Lockwood do to comfort poor Lucy? Locklyle!
_**Okay, so this is something to keep you guys happy while I update Mumbling Nightmares. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Lockwood & Co.**_

* * *

If I could use one word to describe Holly Munro, it would be perfect. With her shapely body, pretty face, dainty hands, and small feet.

Oh, and Lockwood was all over her. That too. It was one more thing I could add to the list of things I didn't understand. The things that make you mad, but you don't know why..

This is the day I figured that bit out.

After a particularly difficult case, involving a Changer, and what we thought was a Screaming Spirit but just turned out to be a cat stuck in a well. We rescued the cat, of course, and snuffed the source, but Lockwood, George and my main priority right then was a good night's rest.

So, I was going up into my room to do so when I passed Lockwood's room.

...And heard a noise. I froze, foot midway above the first step off the landing. I knew Lockwood wasn't in there. I had heard him announce he was going to take a shower. I narrowed my eyes, and as quietly as I could (wearing socks helped), and looked through the crack.

Someone was in there alright. That someone was Holly. She had a laundry basket sitting by her feet, and was folding clothing, placing it drawers. I thought nothing of it, and was about to leave when I saw her lift a shirt, and put it to her nose briefly, but taking a deep breath. She then folded it up. My heart gave a little leap. She hadn't done this with any previous shirts. I furrowed my eyebrows.

Was she smelling that shirt? My stomach recoiled in revulsion.

I opened the door fully.

"Holly, what are you doing?"

Holly jumped, and then returned to her normal perfect smile. "Folding clothes."

I stared at her. "I saw you smelling a shirt."

She froze. "No. I wasn't doing that."

I kept staring at her, one of my eyes twitching. "I saw you."

She looked down at the shirt in her hand, and then back at me.

"He... It has his scent." She faintly smiled, looking down at her toes.

I shrugged. "What of it?" I asked flatly.

"I... It... He just smells nice."

"Well, you may think that, but it's creepy that you just smelled Lockwood's shirt."

"Oh, come on, Lucy. How was it creepy?" She asked, looking at me with her normal smile.

I gave her one of my best 'are you kidding me' looks I could muster in return.

"You were smelling his shirt. It's creepy."

Holly's smile faltered for a moment, and then perked back up. "Well, who doesn't love the smell of freshly laundered clothes?"

"Don't lie." I said sharply. "You can't say one thing and then say another. It's called lying. And I'm afraid it doesn't make people want to trust you."

Holly's smile fell this time.

She regarded me for a second before speaking again. "You're just angry because he doesn't let you touch his things."

I have her another 'are you kidding me' look, and glared at her. "Of course he lets me touch his things. I'm his friend. I live in this house."

"I meant his clothes."

I scoffed. "You do know that before you were here, we took turns doing laundry, right? And dishes."

She stiffened for about a millisecond, and then shut the dresser drawer, shirt still in her hand. "So were you the secretary before me?"

My face flushed. "No. I was an agent just as I am now. And you aren't much of a secretary, as you are always pointlessly coming on cases."

"I'll have you know that I am a fully qualified agent, and have as much ability as you do to come along on cases."

"It isn't what we hired you for!" I snapped.

"Well, it's what I'm doing!" She replied. "You're just jealous because I'm a better operative than you. Lockwood just likes me more."

Her words felt like a punch to the stomach.

Then I became angry. "Better operative?! Better operative?! I am the one who has contained multiple Sources, helped find the Screaming Staircase and put and end to it, retrieve an item from an illegal auction, I've met Penelope Fittes and has breakfast with her, I found her childhood friend's body for crying out loud, and I've been on a float with both Rotwell and Fittes! You've only been a kiss up to our boss!"

I could feel tears prickling at the corners of my eyes, and even though I knew I should regret saying that, I didn't regret an ounce of it.

Holly was expressionless. "I saved your life."

"I am thankful for that. But Holly, why would you say that?!

Holly sent me a glare. "Why do you think he spends so much time around me? He likes me more."

"That isn't true!" I said shrilly. I blinked my eyes rapidly to hold back tears.

"Then why does he never bat an eye? When I do something bad, he forgives me. With you, he tells you off."

"I love him, and he loves me, Lucy." A tiny smirk tugged at her perfect lips. "Face it, Lucy."

I opened my mouth to say something again, but the door opened. I turned around. It was Lockwood. His hair was damp from his shower. He looked from me, and then to Holly, and then back to me.

"What in blazes is going on in here?" Lockwood asked.

I was biting my lip to keep from bursting into tears so hard that I was pretty sure that by the end, I would probably draw blood.

Lockwood fixed his gaze onto me.

"Luce, what's wrong?"

I shoved past him abruptly, surprising him, letting out a gasping sob unintentionally. I ran up to my room, slammed the door with a tremendous "BANG", and clambered onto my bed. I buried my face into my pillow, letting myself cry.

He loved her? I gritted my teeth, attempting to calm myself down. Of course he did.

Another thing. Why in bloody hell did I care? I didn't know. I didn't know why my heart throbbed when he smiled at me. I didn't know why I hated the idea of Lockwood being with Holly.

How many times I'd wished the one Lockwood was always trailing after, doting on, and laughing with was me. I'd lost count. I clenched a fist, holding the surface of my comforter for dear life.

The door opened slowly. I didn't bother turn.

"Go away." I said, a little sharper than I intended.

"Lucy..."

It was Lockwood's voice. I curled tighter. "Go away."

"No. I won't go away. Lucy, what's wrong? Please tell me."

I shook my head.

I felt a weight push into the mattress beside me. A thin fingered hand pressed against my back. He pulled me forward, and up to his chest.

"No." I said.

He held me anyway.

"Lockwood, let me go." I gasped. Lockwood shook his head.

"Lucy. What happened?"

"I told you."

"Luce," Lockwood said quietly, "I know you. 'Nothing' doesn't make you cry. Tell me what happened. Please."

I let out a shuttering sob. "Holly and I got in a row."

He was quiet for a few seconds. "And?"

"She said..." I began, but was interrupted by my own sob. "She said you like her more than me."

Lockwood was silent again. "Luce, don't you dare ever think that that is true."

I burst into tears again. I felt so pitiful; weak. I was now clinging to him, head resting in the crook of his neck. He stroked my hair, rubbed my back.

"And she also said... that she was... a better agent than me.."

I could feel Lockwood stiffen.

"What."

"She sa-"

Lockwood interrupted. "No, I heard you. Lucy, that's another thing you shouldn't ever listen to. You are the best agent in London. This agency has gotten this far partly because we have you."

That made me feel better. I breathed in slowly. He smelled faintly of tea leaves, and of something I could only describe as just Lockwood.

"She also said you loved her." I said.

"That is probably the biggest lie she's told you, other than the better agent bit. I assure you, I don't love her."

I felt like I was waiting for something, but I didn't know what."

"Luce, I... You. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're strong, independent, make up your own mind, and are a brilliant agent. I think it started back in the staircase. Back when you almost threw yourself into the well. I stopped you. But it became stronger during the Bickerstaff case. When Joplin had you bound to that chair. It's when I realized... Luce, you mean so much to me. I..."

I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Lucy, I love you."

My heart melted. It was like it melted, reformed, and then melted again. Everything made sense. I loved him too. I started to cry again. Not loudly. Slow tears, quiet little noises.

Lockwood looked down at me, concerned. "Lucy, it's alright if you don't feel the same... I just-"

I cut him off, breaking into a grin. "No, are you daft? I love you too."

Lockwood laughed. He pressed his forehead against mine. And suddenly, in swift dip of his head, he was kissing me.

It was slow and gentle, his lips were warm and soft, but firm. He smiled into the kiss. I smiled back. My hands went to his face, cupping it. His arms were around my waist, one resting gently on my back. We broke apart smiling at one another.

"Luce, would I do that if I liked Holly?"

I shook my head.

I kissed him again. On the nose, on the forehead, and on the mouth again.

The door opened.

I looked over slowly, desperately hoping it was George.

No such luck.

"Go away Holly." I snarled.

She looked taken aback. "What? Why? What are you two even doing?"

Lockwood didn't look at her. "Holly."

"Yes?"

"If you ever speak to one of my operatives like that ever again, you will be out of here faster than you can say the insult."

Holly froze, opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"What do you mean?"

Lockwood laughed bitterly. "You know bloody well what I mean."

Holly shook her head.

Lockwood looked up, dark eyes narrowed. "Don't play dumb."

"What?!"

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not!"

"Why would you ever say that to Lucy?!"

"Say what?!"

Lockwood's fist clenched. "You told her I like you more!"

Holly was quiet. "No I didn't."

It was my turn to speak. "Don't you play innocent! I heard you! Do not lie to me!"

"Fine!" Holly glowered at me. "But I know I'm right!"

I sent her my best death glare, and she quailed under it.

Lockwood looked at her, astounded. "Holly, you just lied."

And she rolled her eyes.

"But I'm right, aren't I? Lockwood, I love you."

Lockwood ran a hand through his hair irritably. "Holly, I don't love you. I'm sorry if I made you think I did, but you do not speak to me or Lucy like you just did."

"Why bloody not?!"

Lockwood sent her another astounded look. "Because I'm your bloody boss!"

"Well, Lucy isn't!"

Lockwood stood; marched over to her in three quick strides.

"She is the best field operative this agency has. You need to give her some respect. And she also told me that you told her she's a lousy agent, and that your better."

"That isn't true! I never said that!"

I couldn't believe her! Lockwood and I both looked at her, astonished.

"Do not lie to me a second time, or so help me." Lockwood growled.

"Okay, so maybe I did say that! But it's also true!"

Lockwood glowered at her coldly. "You lied again. That is astonishing. I am ashamed of you."

Holly looked up at him. She did another thing after that that made me despise her. She stepped forward, placed her hands on Lockwood's shoulders, and she kissed him.

Lockwood pushed her off immediately, wiping his mouth on his hand. "Why did you do that?"

Holly looked up at him woefully. "To show you how I feel."

Lockwood stepped back. "Holly. I am not in love with you. I never was."

Holly took a stance. "Then who are you in love with?!"

Lockwood crossed his arms. "Lucy."

"Lucy?!"

"Yes." Lockwood said. "Lucy."

Despite myself, I smiled.

Lockwood began walking the length of the room. "Holly, if you pull another stunt like that, you're fired, no ifs, ands, buts or ors. Do not ever speak to any of us in this agency like you just spoke to me or Lucy again. If you do, I will fire you. Now get out of my sight."

It was Holly's turn to look astounded. Then, she turned around, and slammed the door with a decisive 'bang!'

Lockwood turned, and grabbed my hands, pulling me to his chest.

"Luce, never doubt that I do love you."

"When... did you start?" I asked stupidly.

"What?"

"Loving me. When did you start?"

Lockwood chuckled softly. "I think during the Screaming Staircase incident. When you almost pitched yourself into that well? Or during the Bickerstaff case when I saw you tied up like that. I was so mad. But I didn't know it. I knew I felt something, just had no idea what."

I smiled, burying my nose in his shoulder.

"Then when did you first know?"

Lockwood smiled. He lifted my chin, giving me a soft kiss.

"Oh, probably when we had the party after the Bickerstaff case. I saw you laugh, and it made my heartbeat quicken. I knew then that I..."

It was my turn to kiss him.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that took too long to write.**_

 _ **I really hope you liked it! :P**_

 _ **~Starry**_


End file.
